The upper corners of rooms, where two walls and a ceiling converge, define space which is seldom utilized in any useful manner. Meanwhile, the walls adjacent corners are used to mount items which protrude from and often appear clumsy when mounted on a flat surface. Examples of such mounted items are speakers, some lighting fixtures including emergency lighting fixtures, property protection equipment such as a smoke detector.
Accordingly, there is a need for some means to mount items in a corner, in order to achieve better space utilization and a more aesthetic appearance.